


Sunday morning

by blithesea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny, Barba and the Kama Sutra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordhouse/gifts).



"Just let me... put your leg like this..."

"Ow. Ow. No, wait."

"I think if I just--"

"I have court tomorrow. If you think I'm going to face the jury with a limp, you've got another thing coming. Might as well strap a hump to my back."

"Maybe we need to take up Pilates..." 

Barba has to crane his neck and wriggle half a turn to establish eyecontact, but he manages to shoot Sonny the are-you-off-your-rocker glare, dialled up to nine. 

"And what's next? Wheatgrass shots? Health sandals?" He narrows his eyes. "If you go Vegan on me..."

Sonny huffs in frustration. "It's not fair. I must be good at this bendy sex thing. I've watched tons of porn!"

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. With too many words. *facepalms*


End file.
